ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Necrofriggian
Necrofriggians are a sapient species from the planets Kylmyys and Mykdl'dy. Biology Necrofriggians are a genderless, insectoid species with wings and antenna that can fold up into a hooded robe, giving them the appearance of a phantom. Necrofriggians have a blue/white body with black and white spots on their arms and legs that resemble ice chunks, a light blue torso and large pale green/blue eyes. They have three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on their ankles. In Omniverse, Necrofriggians have a much more muscular build, large eyebrows and sharper ears. They have bigger wings, claws and a black beard design under their chin. Diet Necrofriggians feed on solar plasma and metal. Reproduction Necrofriggians breed asexually by laying eggs once every 80 years. Behaviour Necrofriggians that are soon to lay their eggs will consume large amounts of metal and build a nest out of it, from which their eggs will hatch. Necrofriggians on Mykdl'dy are known to be devoted to what they believe to be sacred objects, such as an artifact, the grabbing of which they see as sacrilege. Habitat Newly hatched Necrofriggians instinctively fly into space, where they will live. Powers and Abilities Necrofriggians are capable of releasing an icy breath, able to encase a target completely in ice. Their breath is very powerful, strong enough to blow the Rust Bucket II off a cliff. Necrofriggians can become intangible, allowing them to phase through solid matter. Necrofriggians can generate ice on a surface by touching it or by spitting ice projectiles. They can also project ice generating beams from their hands, which they can can control. They can also selectively cause objects to freeze by phasing through them. Necrofriggians have enhanced strength, with Big Chill able to effortlessly rip apart a large metal statue and snapped iron girders in half. This strength also extends to his jaws, as Big Chill is able to bite through metal. Necrofriggians have enhancing eating, able to eat metal statues, poles, buildings, signs, iron girders and serving trays, as well as drinking molten steel. Necrofriggians are immune to extreme temperatures, both hot and cold and radiation. Necrofriggians can survive underwater and in the vacuum of space. Necrofriggians can use their feet to grip things while flying. Weaknesses Necrofriggian intangibility is useless against opponents who are also intangible, as intangibility cancels intangibility. The only known tangible objects that are able to touch Necrofriggians while intangible are the Rust Bucket II's netting, Vilgax's glove and the Techadon Robots' defense systems. Necrofriggian intangibility is consciously used, not reflexively, which means they have to remember to use their intangibility. Necrofriggians are unable to consume rock. Necrofriggians can be harmed by electricity, even while intangible. Necrofriggians can be hypnotised and eaten by Psycholeopterrans. Notable Necrofriggians *Big Chill (the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Necrofriggian) *Big Chill's offspring *Fridge *Necrofriggian colonists of Mykdl'dy 'Necrofriggian Hybrids' *Ultimate Kevin (1/49 Necrofriggian, 48/49 various) 'Biomnitrix Fusions' *Arm Chill (½ Necrofriggian ½ Tetramand) *Armochillo (½ Necrofriggian ½ Talpaedan) *Bull Chill (½ Incursean ½ Necrofriggian) *Chilldactyl (½ Necrofriggian ½ Pturbosaurian) *Chillgrade (½ Galvanic Mechamorph ½ Necrofriggian) *Chillhopper (½ Necrofriggian ½ Orthopterran) *Chillspin (½ Geochelone Aerio ½ Necrofriggian) *Chillsquatch (½ Gimlinopithecus ½ Necrofriggian) *Chilltomix (½ Necrofriggian ½ Atomix's species) *Clock Chill (½ Chronosapien ½ Necrofriggian) *Diamond Chill (½ Necrofriggian ½ Petrosapien) *Ditto Chill (½ Necrofriggian ½ Splixson) *Echo Chill Echo Chill (½ Necrofriggian ½ Sonorosian) *FrankenChill (½ Necrofriggian ½ Transylian) *Freak Chill (½ Ectonurite ½ Necrofriggian) *Goop Chill (½ Necrofriggian ½ Polymorph) *GravaChill (½ Galilean ½ Necrofriggian) *Gut Chill (½ Necrofriggian ½ Gutrot's species) *Heat Chill (½ Necrofriggian ½ Pyronite) *Humungouchill (½ Necrofriggian ½ Vaxasaurian) *NanoChill (½ Nanochip ½ Necrofriggian/½ Necrofriggian ¼ Nanochip ¼ User's species) *NRChill (½ Necrofriggian ½ Prypiatosian-B) *Pesky Chill (½ Necrofriggian ½ Nemuina) *Rigg Chill (½ Necrofriggian ½ Planchakule) *The Worst Chill (½ Atrocian ½ Necrofriggian) *Toe Chill (½ Necrofriggian ½ Toepick's species) *Upchill (½ Perk Gourmand ½ Necrofriggian) *WalkaChill (½ Ickthyperambuloid ½ Necrofriggian) *Way Big Chill (½ Necrofriggian ½ To'kustar) *X-Chill (½ Celestialsapien ½ Necrofriggian) *XLRChill (½ Kineceleran ½ Necrofriggian) 'Dimension 23' *Freeze Ghost (the Hero Watch's DNA sample of a Necrofriggian) 'Alien Force (Video Game) Timeline' *Big Chill (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Necrofriggian) 'Vilgax Attacks Timeline' *Big Chill (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Necrofriggian) 'The Rise of Hex Timeline' *Big Chill (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Necrofriggian) 'Cosmic Destruction Timeline' *Big Chill (the Ultimatrix's DNA sample of a Necrofriggian) 'Omniverse 2 Timeline' *Big Chill (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Necrofriggian) Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Species from Kylmyys Category:Species from Mykdl'dy Category:Species with Ice Breath Category:Species with Ice Energy Blasts Category:Species with Temperature Immunity Category:Species with Radiation Immunity Category:Species with Ice Generation Category:Species with Ice Projectiles Category:Species with Flight Category:Species with Intangibility Category:Species with Underwater Respiration Category:Species with Space Survivability Category:Species with Enhanced Strength Category:Species with Enhanced Eating